


Over the Box

by withinthisstonethesky



Series: After the Box [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinthisstonethesky/pseuds/withinthisstonethesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 following "After the Box."</p>
<p>Dean and Cas share another kiss and more. Sam reappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Box

They’re still in the hole with Cas’ wings sheltering them when they kiss again and this time it is just as caring but far more urgent. Cas wraps his arms his arms around Dean’s back to support him and Dean puts his hands in Cas’ hair. Their tongues begin to search for something within each other. Something that has been missing within each of them for a long time but that suddenly seems to be getting closer.   
Dean breaks away from the kiss and bites his lower lip, his hands still in Cas’ hair, his eyes flicker to Cas’ lovely wings, which he can see, because... of course he can. They are black and shiny, iridescent with more colors than any rainbow and they just look so soft and yet so incredibly powerful. Dean can’t believe how SEXY they are, how much he doesn’t mind, at least for right now, being completely protected by them and not feeling vulnerable to anything from any world, he has no doubt Cas would protect him to the end and beyond, as he has before. “Cas, can I? Can I touch them?”   
Dean’s eyes are so gentle and full of wonder that Cas doesn’t hesitate before saying, “Yes, oh yes… Please.” Dean slowly takes his right hand moves it towards Cas’s left wing, at the top, right where it connects to his back, all the while never breaking eye contact with Cas for a second. What he sees there is almost enough to make him come in his jeans right then. He sees desire building in Cas’s eyes and then he can see that to Cas it feels like he’s already touching his wing before he’s even within 4 inches. Cas lets out a little gasp and Dean starts to shake in response but slowly continues to move his hand closer, a fraction of an inch at a time. Cas lets out a tiny moan and swallows, still looking Dean in the eyes, his arms pulling Dean even closer, letting him know that if he has any doubt, this is AMAZING!  
When Dean’s fingertips finally gently stroke the feathers Cas makes a sound somewhere between a sigh and a predatory growl and buckles his hips. Dean can feel his hardness pressing against his stomach. He is still sitting with Cas crouched over him but he shifts them so that he is sitting more upright and Cas is sitting on his lap more comfortably, because, at this point, Dean needs to support Cas. Cas is being swept away. Dean can feel Cas’ body begin to shake so he grabs the back of Cas’ belt with his other hand and holds him up while still stroking his wing, all the while becoming aware that thee scar on his shoulder that Cas gave him is beginning to tingle, and also that his own cock has become, well, maybe as hard as its ever been in his life.  
“I got you,” Dean whispers. Cas shudders and closes his eyes for a second and Dean realizes that Cas just came. “Wow! Cas, that is so sexy,” he can’t help saying. Cas, eyes still closed, reaches down and touches Dean’s hardness and just as Dean starts to moan Cas opens his eyes with such and intense look that Dean feels like he might pass out from the power and enjoyment he sees there. Every part of Dean begins to tingle, especially his cock and his scar from Cas until within just a a few more seconds of Cas stroking him through his jeans Dean comes and hisses his breath, biting his lip. He lets his eyes fall closed for a second and then opens them “Shit, Cas, I haven’t come like that since high school.”  
“I’ve never come like that,” Cas replies, his voice barely above a whisper. And Dean kisses him, tenderly and with a smile on his lips.  
“Um, guys, that was really hot and all but I think we have bigger problems than who has come how and when to deal with,” Sam’s voice says from above them.   
Cas’ wings instantly disappear, not that Sam could see them anyway, and Cas hops of of Dean and onto his feet and turns to face Sam. Dean sees Sam, cheeky and not embarrassed at all, grinning down at them. “Oh my God, Sam, you couldn’t wait a couple minutes,” Dean says without making eye contact.  
“I have been waiting. I pretty much saw the whole thing,” Sam grins as Dean blushes and Cas beams this look of complete pride. Dean sees that look and smiles and begins to relax.   
“Ok, Sammy,” Dean chuckles, “how did I get in this hole?”  
“That’s what I want to know. As well as how some "other things" came to happen,” Sam replies, a teasing smirk on his face. He backs up to let the other two climb out of the hole and claps Dean on the shoulder when he gets to the top. “It’s about time you two got this going. Oh, and I’m glad you’re alive, Dean.” He goes to hug Dean but Dean stops him, looking down at his pants where there’s a bit of a damp spot oozing through.   
“Oh, right, semen,” Sam makes a mock disgusted face and rolls his eyes.  
“I don’t see any boats.” Cas says, and looks confused for a second before breaking into a grin and winking. The brothers can’t help but laugh as they walk towards Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make this into a pretty long fic with way more plot and multiple romances and a lot more smut and kinks. I love comments and kudos so keep them coming! Thanks for your support =)


End file.
